Asymmetrical Symmetry
by bellaXsabby
Summary: Death the Kid meets his greatest enemy in the form of a teenager girl name Kokoro Suoh, a 2-star meister whose back story is more than meets the eye. Full of epic love triangles, battles, and secrets that will shock you to no end. (updated first chapter).
1. Chapter 1

Kokoro POV

I've been called a lot of things: Hobo, freak, loser. Being called unsymmetrical, however, was a first.

It all started when I first walked into the DWMA, I was greeted by a strange looking man wearing a large white skull mask. A long black coat covered his body, the ends of it containing tears. He also had freakishly large hands.

"Hello~" said the man, "It's good to see you again, Kokoro Suoh, welcome to the DWMA. We have been expecting you~" The sky blue eyes stared into the holes in his mask.

"Hi, Lord Death, it's good to see-"I was cut off by yells full of glee. A girl landed next to me in a crouch. She had golden wavy hair, the tips dyed black. She wore a short, pink skirt with a bright yellow tank top, a sun medallion hanging from her neck. She stood up and towards me.

"Kokoro, you should see the view from up there!" Yelled Blaze, "Me and Eclipse climbed all the way to the top!"

"I think you mean Eclipse and I." stated a mysterious voice. I looked over to see a boy fall from the sky. He had straight, shaggy hair, the color much like Blazes', and a purple shirt that stood out from his black leather jacket and jet black jeans. The medallion hanging from his neck was of a black moon.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Blaze rolled her eyes. Sometimes I forgot that they were twins. They acted so differently from each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Lord Death, these are my weapons Blaze and Eclipse."

"Okay~. Well you kiddos I'm going to be leaving now~. Have fun exploring the school, remember you're classes start tomorrow~. Bye mochachos!"

"Mochachos? Did he just say mochachos?" Eclipse mumbled agitated.

"Alright, School," Blaze moaned. I had to agree.

The three of us were walking to our first class when I got into a super crummy mood.

"What's your issue, Kokoro?" Blaze put her arm around me.

"Ugh, everything here is just so, so _boring_. Everything is the same. It's stealing my mojo." I told her. I have a serious problem with-What's it called? Perfection? No. Sameness? Wait , that's not a word. Oh yeah, symmetry. People always thought it was weird how I hate symmetry but yet I have twin weapons. And I always told them that they aren't the same. Hello…Different genders and they are _complete_ opposites. Doesn't anyone ever notice this?

"I'm gonna look around by myself. Go on, I'll catch you later. Don't do anything stupid" I said that last part particularly to Blaze. She was a very exciting girl. Eclipse on the other hand was very quiet. He was usually annoyed with people.

I ducked out from under Blaze's arm and walked away.

Soul POV

"Come _on_, Maka, we should have taken that desert job. I only have 38 souls" I yelled.

Maka and I were walking down the hallway to Music Room 3. I was annoyed because yet again, Maka has been avoiding jobs. For two weeks this has been happening. TWO WEEKS. Not cool.

"Don't you think I know that Soul?" Maka crossed her arms and glared at me, "I'm sorry, I just want to lay low for a while. Take a break, ya' know.'

"Ugh, I just-"I stopped short. We turned into the hall of Music Room3, the sudden sound of notes filling the air. Someone was playing the piano. I walked towards the door where the music came from. The music was dark, and sad, but somehow beautiful. It was a kind of thing that I would play. I closed my eyes, absorbed by the story the notes were telling me.

"Soul?" questioned Maka. I pushed the door open, ignoring her. I needed to know who was playing. I came across a girl around my age at the piano. She had ruby red and raven black hair, the colours were split down the middle. She wore a white button up vest with buttons that were both black and white. A long sleeve shirt of red and black was under the vest, a black and white tie, split down the middle lied on top of everything. Her pants had black and white stripes on one side and plain black on the other. With her eyes closed she continued to play.

The music suddenly stopped. The mysterious girl opened her stormy grey eyes and slammed her hands on the keys. She then took a deep breath and started to play another complex melody. I recognized it immediately, "Heart and Soul". The music pulled me towards the bench. Just as I sat down I started to play the counter melody. At first the girl seem a little shocked with her playing becoming hesitant, but she soon calmed down and started to play with me.

Maka POV

I followed Soul into the music room, seeing the mismatched girl. I didn't like how his blood red eyes sparkled when he looked at her. I didn't like how a crystal laugh lifted up the pretty girl's face. I didn't like how Soul left me alone.

I walked toward the piano and cleared my throat. "Um, who are you?"

The girl stopped playing and looked at me and smiled, her dark pink eyes looking into mine. Soul glanced at her in confusion then saw me. He didn't seem to have heard me.

"My name is Kokoro," The new girl then stood and faced Soul and I," it means Hea-"

I took it upon myself to finish her sentence," Heart, it means heart."

_Great_, Heart and Soul. This was not going to be a pleasant. Looking at her face as I was thinking, I soon saw her change into a light sea green.

"Whoa!" Soul exclaimed, "Your eyes!"

"What? Oh, yeah, they do that. According to my mood they change colours." She then smiled at me. I clenched my teeth.

"So who are you guys? I just got here." Kokoro folded her arms.

Soul answered her rather quickly, "I'm Soul and this it Maka."

"Are you her meister?"

"No! I am _HIS_ meister." I snapped. Both soul and Kokoro stared at me.

"Alright, Maka?" Soul asked me. I just glared at him and closed my eyes.

"Have you been assigned a meister yet?"I asked her. Kokoro looked at the ground then back at me, her eyes became deep lavender.

"I came here with my weapons, Blaze and Eclipse." She replied.

"Wait, you already have weapons before you came?" I cut in.

"Yeah. I'm also a two star meister."

"What?! But," I began to stutter. How is this possible? It hasn't even been a day since she has been here, and she is already a star higher then I. The bell started to ring signaling that class was about to start.

"Oh, crap! I promised I'd meet the twins in the Death Room. I'll talk to you guys later."

Soul stood up,"Hey, wait!" Why don't you come over to our place tonight? A bunch of friends of our will be there. You can meet some new people. Bring your weapons."

Kokoro looked at Soul and smiled, "Um, yeah- yeah, why not."

Then she was gone, her footsteps echoing in the halls.

"She's cool, isn't she?" Soul stated.

"Yeah _cool_."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and thanks to everyone who has read this so far. My name is Bella and my friend Kayla and I are writing this together. She doesn't have a fanfiction account, unfortunately. Anyways, we thought up this story together and have decided to share it to all of you. We hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. :P

– Bella Szmyd

Kokoro POV

"Was he cute?" Blaze nudged me again for the eleventh time. I was beginning to believe that a bruise was forming on my left rib. I sighed and looked at the clock in the hallway. The day was finally over. I regrettably told Blaze and Eclipse (mostly Blaze, Eclipse never cares) about my encounter with Soul and Maka.

"Well? Was he? Come on Kokoro, just tell me." Blaze was getting desperate. I looked over to Eclipse for help, but he was too interested in his science book.

Taking a big breath I decided to answer. "No, yes, maybe, I don't know." Damn, it came out in a stutter. Blaze looked at me with a questioning eye. "Blaze, you know how I am with boys."

Surprisingly Eclipse answer me back, his eyes glazing from the top of his book. "Yeah, we know." His voice came out in a sigh. "More importantly, was this 'Maka' cute?" I glared at him, and decided to take my anger out on his arm.

"Whatever." I turned my body so that I was walking backwards, my face turned to theirs. "So, they, well, Soul, invited us over to their place to meet some people. Do you guys want to go?"

"Yes!" Blaze said almost instantly. I looked over at eclipse and he just nodded.

"Okay, cool! Then it's decided we- oof!" I found myself running into somebody. I turned around to apologize only to catch a glimpse of Blaze's face turn ghostly. I didn't understand why until I saw the _person_ I bumped into.

It was a boy. Not just any boy, however. This was a god forsaken symmetrical freak. His clothes were perfect, a great contrast to my mixed match lines. I looked behind him to see, I'm guessing, his weapons wear the same clothes as well: A soft red shirt with blue jeans trousers. I've heard about these people before but never in real life did I think I would witness one. He was completely symmetrical. Well, not entirely. His hair was as black as night, but there pure white strips made their home on the left side of his head. That was probably the only part of him I loved.

His eyes widened when he finally noticed me."You're disgusting!" He yelled at me.

"Me?! You're the one who's hideous!" I screamed back.

"Has no one taught you how to get dressed in the morning? You DEMON!" His eyes shot daggers into mine. I couldn't believe this guy. I glared at his weapons, they seemed a little worried. I glanced back at his perfect symmetrical self. How can anyone even live like this? A perfect like was not possible, trust me I know.

"Oh no Kid, don't pick a fight "the taller of the weapons said.

"No, let's pick a fight. Come on pretty boy; show me what you're made of." I told him. My voice was dangerously low.

"Liz, Patty." The freak said calmly.

"Okie dokie." said the shorter girl, and with that the two girl turn into guns. Symmetrical gun. How revolting. This freak was holding his guns upside down, his pinky in the trigger instead of his forefinger.

"Up is this way, honey." I pointed to the sky. A deep growl came from his throat. "Blaze, Eclipse."I said to my weapons, Blaze turn without second thought. Eclipse, however, was hesitant.

"Are you sure?" He asked simply. I understood his questioning; Eclipse never really liked fighting, but today was different. This symmetrical freak needed a lesson. I nodded and Eclipse changed as well.

Soon two chakrams were found in my hands. Blaze was on my right, a simple golden circle. Bright red blades sprung out from the gold ring. She resembled a sun. Eclipse, on the other hand, had a pitch-dark ring with four short spear shaped blades that resembled a compass. The ends of each point held two more blades that created crosses. His weapon was mostly soft silver. I flipped my wrist and started to spin my weapons. It was so on.

Kid POV

I was walking through the halls of this perfect school. Not a single thing here wasn't symmetrical. With this in mind, I soon found myself bumping into someone. I looked down only to see an abomination: a girl that was everything evil. Her hair, shirt, pants, even buttons were unsymmetrical. How dare she come in here and ruin the symmetry. That demon!

"You're disgusting!" I screamed. She looked up to get a good look at me.

"Me?! You're hideous!" she screamed back.

"Has no one ever taught you how to get dressed in the morning?! You DEMON!" I looked into her lavender eyes glaring. That when I noticed. They were perfect. The pupils were in perfect symmetry, even the rings that surrounded it were aligned how someone so ugly could, have any perfection pondered me. I forced the thought out of my head. That was only one thing. This demon was almost 100% disgusting.

"Oh no Kid, don't pick a fight." Liz said to me.

"No, let's pick a fight," said the demon, "Come on pretty boy; show me what you're made of." She spat the last part at me. How dare she! She is the one who came here and destroyed this beautiful school! My father will hear about this!

"Liz, Patty." I said with a forced tone. Trying to keep my cool was tough; her asymmetry was burning up my stamina.

"Okie dokie." said Patty. They then both turned into my stunning symmetrical guns. I held them like I normally do; with my pinkies at the triggers.

"Up is this way, honey." She mocked as she pointed toward the sky. My eyes darkened.

HOW DARE SHE MOCK ME! HOW DARE THIS _DEMON_ EVEN STAND BEFORE ME! I growled rather loudly. I will not allow this abomination leave while she is imperfect.

"Blaze, Eclipse." She said simply. A young girl with golden wavy hair with dark tips nodded. The sun medallion hanging from her neck jiggled a little with the head movement. The boy that stood to her right just looked at her. His lips were moving but I heard nothing. This was a male version of the girl who just changed. They were most likely twins. I heard the demon hiss something at him.

With to chakrams in hand she prepared for battle. She flicked her wrist and they started to spin. I took my time to aim my guns at _it_. Just as the first bullet came out of my gun she jumped into the air. She came plummeting down at me. I dashed before she reached me. And as she landed, the dirt from the ground rose to form a cloud around her. I wasn't able to see anything but those blood red eyes of hers.

Now I was sure she was a demon.

I decided it was time to aim yet again. My eyes filled, with hatred, started right into hers. "So long." I said to her as I fired. My bullets began to fly everywhere causing more dust to rise. Soon I wasn't even able to my hand in front of my face. I closed my eyes and began to use my other senses. I could hear faint sounds of pain, like moans and gasps. Ha-ha! I've won! That evil asymmetrical beast can go die!

Suddenly, I felt a pressure from behind me and a shuddered breath on my neck. I turned only to find myself face to face with _her. _That demon's face was dangerously close to mine_. _I got a better look at those perfect eyes. Those perfect symmetrical eyes. They were still a fiery red but that didn't matter. They were exquisite and joy filled my stomach just from the sight of them. Even a beast like her had some beauty.

"I win." She whispered to me. I was confused, what was she talking about? I then realized as she sliced my chest with her chakrams. Pain ripped though my body as blood filled the air round me.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this took awhile and I'm sorry. I had a lot of school stuff, plus I'm really lazy. But usually I'll try to update at least once a week maybe a few days more. Anyways, HERE YOU GO!

Kokoro POV

The sun was starting to set on Death City, its mouth gushing blood. I was stalking down the street to my apartment, Blaze and Eclipse hurrying behind me.

"Um, hey, Kokoro." Blaze started but Eclipse stopped her.

"Wait, she might still be anger from that symmetrical kid we saw earlier."

And that I was. I made a growling noise in the back of my throat. The twins slowed down behind me, worried of what I might do but I ignored them. _Kid_. The name wondered in my thoughts, _Death the Kid_. He had speed, agility, strength… He was a reaper. His power called to me like dawn calling for day to come. I loathed him. I despised everything about him. His symmetrical clothes, symmetric gun, even his eyebrows were the same. His hair was probably the only reason why I didn't kill him. Everyone has something different about them. They might have a shoe lace longer than the other or uneven hair. Kid, however, wasn't anything of it. He was disgusting.

After what seemed years, we finally made it to our apartment. I climbed the stairs up to my front door only to a sudden white flash from the corner of my eye. It looked strangely familiar. I turned to see it but saw nothing there.

"Blaze." I said with a hint of warning in my voice she instantly transformed. I slowly continued to make my way up the stairs. The moment I got to the stairs I took a deep breath expecting a fight, but I found none. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except for a small white letter on the front door. I dropped Blaze and hurried over to see what it was; it had my name written on it in sloppy handwriting. I opened it rather slowly worried of what might be hidden behind the envelope.

_Mommy misses you_

Blaze and Eclipse came from behind me. "What's that?" Eclipse asked.

"I don't know" I lied.

Kid POV

After that stupid girl defeated me I apparently fainted (which doesn't make sense for I was going easy on her), waking up to the one and only Soul. HE rolled me, that's right rolled me, to the nurse to fix me up. I had an immense cut on my chest but the new nurse said it would only scar lightly. And what's worse is that it's not even symmetrical! GOD! That girl just had to mess everything up.

"Hey!" Soul shouted at me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him with a curious face then I glanced at my surroundings. Confusion filled my face, "Where am I?"

"Really…you don't remember, we you not listening the whole way here?"

"Why would that matter?"

Soul rolled his eyes and mumbled something, I couldn't hear him but I could have sworn that he said 'Not Cool.' Soul then lifted a shirt up to his chest and looked in a mirror. He tilted his head to the side and started to speak to me, "We're in a shop looking for a new shirt for me to wear. You promised to help me.

"Oh." I said simply, my mind then began to wonder again. Yet again that girl was on my mind. Why?! It didn't make any sense! She was everything I hated, except for her eyes. Her eyes… That was it! That girl had the most symmetrical eyes, which must be why I can't stop thinking about her.

"Hey, hey Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid, Kid" A hard tapping on my forehead brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see a Soul standing in front of me he was holding a black shirt with disgusting white strips, in front of me.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The shirt." He said simply. I looked at it and nearly gagged.

"What am I, one of your lady friends?" I looked back at him "What does it matter what you look like? We're staying in aren't we?"

"We are, but I met this really cool girl today and I was hoping to impress her." Soul replied.

"So to impress her you decide to pick the ugliest shirt you could find?"

"What's wrong with it?" Soul held the shirt up closer to his face inspecting it, looking for some sort of error.

"Are you serious? Can you not see those three ugly strips that are on the side of the shirt?" Soul glanced at me then back at the shirt, a smirk quietly growing on his face.

"If I wear this, I'll match your head." Soul said mockingly. My eyes widened, and soon my body began to shake.

"AHHHH! I'm sorry that I can't be perfect! I'm sorry that I was born a freak! My wretched hair is just, is just…" I began to tremble and almost immediately tears began to fall from my eyes. _God_, I was gross.

"Whoa, calm down Kid! Look I'm sorry, just ignore what I said." Soul was waving his hands defensively at me, "Um, jus think of the number six!"

"SIX? DID YOU JUST SAY SIX? DO YOU KNOW HOW DISCUSTING THAT NUMBER IS? THE NUBER EIGHT IS FAR MORE SUPERIOR!" Soul's eyes widened and he gave a small laugh.

"Okay Kid, let's just forget everything and finish with this shopping."

I growled still enraged, but I took a deep breath and began to calm down, people were staring.

"Hey Kid? Do you want a new shirt too?" Soul called out to me.

"A new shirt? Well, I guess I could get one." I replied as I started to browse though the selection looking for a symmetrical shirt. A plain black shirt caught my interest. Nothing was wrong about it, unlike all the others I saw. I proceeded towards the changing room where Soul currently was and started to change. Soul opened the door of the small room I was in right as I took off my shirt seeing that nasty scar that was beginning to heal.

"Where did that come from?" He asked pointing at it.

I sighed and began to explain, "There was this girl at the DWMA who pissed me off. We then fought and… she won." I said the last part rather slowly not wanting to remember.

"Oh, so that was why you were passed out on the floor. Wow, Death the Kid lost. What the hell did this girl do to get you so angry?"

"She was entirely disgusting." That was all I had to say one the subject.

"Well aren't you just the ladies man."

*SCENE CUT!*

Maka, Liz, and Patty finished cooking all of the usual snacks: cookies, finger sandwiches, and pigs in a blanket. Because Liz and Patty helped everything was in symmetry. Soul and I were on the sofa talking about various things. I kept making fun of the fact that he bought a new shirt all for a girl, but he just ignored me. After a few minutes he decided to actually put it on. He came back a few moments later with his new dark black shirt that had the three strips. I clanged, but decided to ignore it. There was a sudden knock at the door and Maka answered. Soon the _almighty_ Black Star came in, with his weapon Tsubaki.

"It's alright everybody! BLACK STAR IS HERE!" he yelled.

"Black Star!"

"Soul"

They started to run towards each other meeting half way, only to do their bro' handshake that I always refused to take part in. Another knock soon came from the door, and Soul stopped everything that he was doing to answer it. Time seemed to slow down as he opened the door, and that's when I was her; the girl who gave me that ugly, asymmetrical scar on my chest, the evil monster who called me revolting. THAT SINNISTER UNSYMMETRICAL DEMON GIRL!

Hahaha….that's all. I promise next chapter will be for fun. Also side note, if you haven't guessed by now, we are putting a lot of references in this. Example: Music Room #3 = Ouran Host Club, just in case no one got that. This will be happening a lot. You have been warned. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took a long time, my friend kidnapped the story for a week. So today this chapter will be up and in a few days I'll put the other one up. This one was rather fun to write, and I have decided that writing in Kid's POV is one of the funniest things to do.

Kokoro POV

Blaze and Eclipse just wouldn't stop nagging me about that stupid note, even after we walked into the living room. They did stop, however, when a few drops of blood fell on the ground. Eclipse looked at me with a concerned look and kept silent, while Blaze just stared at the blood until realization hit her.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed at me. She then turned to Eclipse," Go get the first aid kit." She commanded. Eclipse reluctantly walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to get it. Blaze just looked at me repeatedly panicking. All my attempts to calm her were just pointless.

"Here" said Eclipse when he finally came back. Blaze snatched it out of his hands and attended to my wounds. There weren't a lot of them, a few cuts on my arms and forehead (which were easily healed). The major one was on my stomach; it was from where that freak had shot me. Blood continued to flow out of it as Blaze was attending it.

"I knew something like this would happen," mumbled Eclipse," but no one ever listens to me."

"Eclipse!" Blaze snapped, "This is neither the time nor the place for your complaining. Now shut up and help me."

Eclipse reluctantly agreed and healed the cuts on my fore head. When they were finished I felt a hundred times better.

-SCENE CUT!-

Soul POV

"Maybe, we should have thought this through." Maka said looking back between Kokoro and me. I smacked my forehead and sighed.

"Yeah, maybe so." I said to her.

Kid and Kokoro have been at each other throats, literally. We had to drag them off each other, and now they were yelling in the kitchen while the rest of us were in the living room.

"Well, what about your stupid hair?" I heard Kokoro yell.

"Don't you dare talk about my hair! I could blow you up with these strips, demon!"

"Go ahead and try, pretty boy." I looked into the kitchen, happy to see that they were still only yelling. I gazed at Kokoro to see that her eyes were turning into a deep purple.

"Hey, Blaze," I said aloud, "why do Kokoro's eyes change colours?" I turned to look at her expecting an answer. Blaze was talking to Patty when I interrupted. I would have asked Eclipse but he was too busy getting 'acquainted' with Liz. Blaze turned to me and took at deep breath.

"Well, you see, we don't really know why they do it…"

"But we do know what each colour means." Eclipse finished her sentence, breaking off whatever he was talking about with Liz.

"Yeah, when she is in a neutral state, they're a pretty golden colour." Blaze explained.

"Then when she is overly happy they turn sea green."

"Yep! Just like ours!" Blaze started to point gesture at her eyes.

"When she's sad there a light brown…"

"And then when she's…" Blaze stopped for a moment and walked over to where Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty were sitting and started to speak quieter. The only words I heard were PMS and black. Liz and Maka were nodding in agreement, while Patty started to giggle rather loudly.

"What?! What happened? Tsubaki tell me!" yelled Black Star rather loudly. Tsubaki only blushed and shook her head.

"It's a girl thing. Don't worry Black Star." Tsubaki said. Black Star looked at her then at the rest of the girls. Then his eyes widened.

"OHHHH! DO YOU MEAN THAT THING WHEN A GIRL PEES BLO-" Maka stopped him with her famous Maka chop.

"Anyways, the one colour you really need to look out for is red." Eclipse stated after Black Star passed out.

"Why, what's wrong with?" asked Maka rubbing her hand.

"That's when she's mad. And when I say mad, I mean overly raged and will kill everything in sight. That was what the colour was when she was fighting Kid at school today. It took her a while after to cool down."

"So what does purple mean?" I questioned?

"Well, what type of purple?" Blaze asked in return.

"You see," Eclipse started," there are two colours that look purple: lavender and violet. Lavender is the colour of annoyance while violet…"

"…is the colour of love." Blaze finished. I stopped and looked back at Kokoro.

"You look like a circus threw up on you!" Kid screamed. Kokoro gasped and her eyes were lavender-or violet- I wasn't really sure. She then mumbled something I couldn't hear, but it made Kid even angrier.

"We have never seen her eyes violet, but we can't really tell those two colours apart." Eclipse simply stated.

"There are a few others: Fear is white, excitement is light pink and curiosity is a sky blue. That's all that we know of." Blaze said to finish the topic. After wards everyone went back to their conversations they were before the subject came up.

"But it's strange, I've never seen this much purple in her eyes before." Blaze mumbled to herself. I was the only one who heard her. When she said this I looked back into the kitchen at Kokoro. She was still yelling at Kid for being too perfect. And I saw it. Those viol-_lavender_ eyes. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy for Kid.

Kokoro POV

It was about midnight when pretty boy and I got tired of each other. Maka and Soul went to bed while Black Star and Tsubaki left hours ago. Only freak and I were awake, with our weapons waiting for us. I walked back into the living room to get Blaze and Eclipse, but they were both sleeping. Blaze and Patty were on the floor while Liz and Eclipse were on the couch. Liz had her head on Eclipse's shoulder, a small smile on her face. I grinned to myself and walked over to them. Freak grunted in discuss and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey, Blaze, Eclipse." I whispered. Eclipse woke up instantly and slowly got up trying not to wake Liz. "Get Blaze up, I'll be outside waiting."

It didn't take long for them to join me, and when we reached home, we all just fell straight into our beds. My room is what anyone can expect. Half the walls were red, while the other half was black. I had a queen size bed that filled up most of the room. The part that wasn't bed was just trash, clothes, books, music scores, and CDs. I fell onto the black and white striped sheets of my bed and drifted into the world of slumber.

_I was running through a dark dense forest looking for some sort of clearing. A familiar voice kept ringing in my ear, "Just let the madness take you. There won't be any fear left in your mind." Kept ignoring it and ran. Soon the trees started to decrease and I found myself in a small clearing. There were vast rocks and debris everywhere. I looked closer by the rocks to find myself staring at two people. One of them was Maka, while the other was a stranger. He wore, what looked like white scarves around his face with his black hair sticking out from the top. They started to speak to each other, but I could comprehend what they were saying. Maka started to sprint towards him and punch him in the face._

"_There will always be madness in the world." Said the man. Suddenly the world exploded around me in a bright blue light. Pain erupted in my head and three eyes started to fill my vision. The same sick voice from earlier came back whispering into the darkness._

"_You have your father's eyes."_

I woke with a jolt. Questions filling my head from my dream. I reached for my golden necklace that hanged around my neck at all times. I was the only thing I had when I woke up her in Death City. I glanced at it only to find its shape familiar to the one in the dream. Three eyes in a type of triangle. I felt something cool start to go down my face, and I out my up to wipe it off. When I did saw blood appear on my hand

Maka POV

"Hey, um…Maka?"

I was walking through the halls of the DWMA when someone called out for me. I turned to find a flustered Kokoro facing me. My stomach twisted.

"Oh, hey Kokoro. How's it going?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"I looked at her with a questioned expression, what would she want with me?

"Um, sure."

She then proceeded to grab my wrist and pull into an empty class room. We were closer to each other than we were in the hall way, and I took a moment to observe her face. I noticed a long, thin scar starting from the corner of her right eye to her jaw line. Small, clear bandages were the only thing keeping it together.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked her, forcing my eyes to meet hers. She pulled a sheet of crumbled paper out of her pocket and smoothed it out to show me a picture. It was a picture of three diamond shape eyes in some form of triangle. I gasped out loud. His voices came back into my mind. That day, that battle. This was the mark of that kishin, Azura.

"You know this mark?" she asked, her bright sky blue eyes pleading into mine for an answer.

"Y-yes," I stuttered, "It's the mark of the kishin Azura. Where in the world did you see this?" I asked.

"Who is Azura?" she asked me, ignoring my question. I now noticed a small fade of white swirling into her courous eyes.

"He was the first kishin. The kishin who lived inder Death City. I destroyed him not to long ago."

Her hand shot to her neck at the last few words. She glanced at the floor, crushing the photo in her hand and shoving it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Maka."

With those words hanging in the air, she vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHHH! Good GOD! I has been a while, and I am sorry for that and I'm sorry for any miss spellings, I didn't read over some of the chapters and if it really bothers you that please say so. I'll be more than happy to fix for you guys. I hope you enjoy this, I know I did.

Please read and review!

Kokoro POV

So many things rushed into my mind. Kishin? What was she talking about kishin? I fled to the bathroom to wash my face, running past that symmetrical freak.

"Hey! Demon!" He yelled, but I just ignored him and continued. I reached the girls bathroom and opened the door. No one was in there so I walked over to the sink and turned on the tap. With the warm water rushing through my fingers I felt almost at peace. I looked up at the mirror only to see that my eyes were white.

"Afraid? No, there's no way I could be afraid. It was just a dream. "I said to myself. I looked at the thin scar on my face. "Not possible. I don't care what the facts state."

Kid POV

Today started out wonderful. My room was in perfect symmetry. The bathroom was in perfect symmetry. Even the grass in front of my lane was symmetrical. Nothing could ruin my day. Then I saw her, that godforsaken demon. My face darkened when I saw her, I was not going to allow her to ruin yet another day for me.

She looked as though she was in a rush. The moment she past me I yelled at her.

"Hey! Demon!" But she ignored me and kept going. Something was off, I couldn't tell for sure…but something was. A few moments past and I saw Maka walking from where Kokoro fled from. She seemed a bit confused by something.

"Maka." I said to her. She looked over to me.

"Oh, good morning, Kid." She replied rather sloth like.

"Did something happen?" I asked my eyes searching her face for a reaction.

"Nothing much, just a memory."

"All right, just don't let it eat you."

The bell rang at that precise moment ending our conversation. With class just about to began, I offered Maka to walk her to Prof. Stein's class. Everyone sat in their usual spots; Black Star and Tsubaki sat near Maka and Soul, and Liz was to my left (Patty was in the bathroom with girl problems). Prof. Stein made his way through the front door on his rolling chair, turning the knob o his head.

"Good morning, class." He greeted in his usual monotone voice, "I'm pleased to say that we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Kokoro Souh and her weapons are Blaze and Eclipse Smith. Miss. Kokoro is a two star meister, just like our fellow classmate, Death the Kid." Stein finished a wide smirk on his face.

The moment these words left his mouth every head turn towards me then at the door as the said students walked in. Whispers and mummers of her being a two star meister were surrounding me. I clenched my jaw refraining from exploding with rage. HOW DARE THAT DEMON EVEN WALK IN HERE!

"There is an open seat next to Kid, why don't you move towards him." Stein said, his smirk growing with each passing second.

"What!" I screamed as I stood from my chair and threw my fist against the table. The demon didn't say a word, but I noticed how her eyes were blood red. She glared first at Stein and then at me. Reluctantly she made her way up the steps towards the seat.

"Prof. Stein," I said before it was too late," Patty will be sitting here."

"Well she's not here now is she? When she returns, I will move Miss. Kokoro elsewhere."

I grumbled and sat down, Kokoro soon found herself facing the chair next to mine. Her weapons stood behind her and wore apprehensive expressions. She then proceeded to throw herself into the chair with such force that I almost fell over. When I regained my balance I started to scoot my chair farther from hers. Hopefully her filth wouldn't rub off on me.

And that was how we were for the rest of class. I bet anyone could fell the tension in the air, I knew I could. Prof. Stein, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice it at all. Every now and then I would look from the corner of my eye to see the Demon glaring at me.

Kokoro POV

After I felt somewhat calmer, I decided to finally leave the bathroom. The minute I left bathroom door closed behind me, I was rampaged by two people.

"Where were you?!" Blaze yelled at me, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, Blaze, I had to go to the restroom." I simply explained.

"Really? Now we're going to be late, all because of your weak bladder." Eclipse exclaimed.

I took a breath. I don't think they should really know about the Kishin thing. They might freak out or even think it funny and laugh at me. You could never really tell with these two. I took a deep breath and put a giant smile on my face.

"All right! Let's go learn stuff!" Blaze and Eclipse looked at me strangely, but shrugged it off and we walked together to our class. Prof. Stein, I think is my teacher. I wasn't really sure what he'd be like. Maybe he's nice?

The bell rang right as we reached the door. We stood, facing the door, with nervous expressions. Slowly, I reached my hand out to open the door. The moment I did so I heard someone state our names and such. We walked in slowly; I was scanning the room looking for either Soul or Maka. I saw both of them sitting near the middle, and right next to them was _him_. That boy who keeps calling me a demon. What is wrong with him? How could anyone be so…so perfect! The freak and I soon made eye contact, and almost immediately we were glaring at each other.

"There is an open seat next to Kid, why don't you move towards him." said the teacher. My eyes widened at his words. What the hell is he thinking! I looked at the teacher for a split second, seeing his smirk grow. He seemed pretty normal, except for the giant screw in his head. I took a deep breath and began my way up the steps towards my new seat.

"I can sit next to him." Eclipse whispered to me, on the way up.

"No, if I'm going to have to this freak everyday might as well start getting used to it." I whispered back to him. I soon found myself facing the same row that freak sat in. God, this was going to be spectacular.

"Prof. Stein," I heard the freak say," Patty will be sitting here." Right before I even made it to the seat he had to complain about something!

"Well she's not here now is she? When she returns, I will move Miss. Kokoro elsewhere."

I rolled my eyes and stood at the chair, thinking of what I could do to piss this kid off. I thought for a moment and then decided to dramatically throw myself in the chair. As I did so, pretty boy next to me, gasped loudly. I looked at him to see how he was gripping the table. Ha. Looks like the little boy almost fell out of his seat. I sighed; this was not going to be fun.

And it wasn't. The whole beginning of class was full of Prof. Stein talking with a stupid monotone voice, explain how dissection is just the bee's knees. And every single time he used the word 'dissection' he looked at me. It's as if he want to dissect me, or something.

Just when I thought life couldn't get worst. It did.

Prof. Stein had these handouts he wanted us to do. They were being passed to each row. When my row got it things got intense. First, I know I would have to look at the symmetrical freak, which was something I really don't want to. And also, I hate handouts. They're always harder or easier than they need to be, which is just stupid. Anyways, I grabbed the paper from Blaze and took a sheet for myself. I turned my body to face, the freak, to give him the stack. He went to grab it when our hand touched. I soon felt electricity shoot through my arm and I jerked my hand back.

"Eww…" I mumbled softly, as I rubbed my filthy hand on my pants leg. I can't believe I touched him.

"Filthy piece of garbage."I heard him say. I clinched my jaw and stood up.

"You got something to say, Pretty Boy?"

"Why yes. Yes I do." he slowly started to stand with me. I looked behind him to see Liz freaking out. God only knows how Blaze and Eclipse are.

"Kokoro," I hear Eclipse say to me in a deep voice," this is neither the time nor place for this." I ignored him and kept my stand. This stupid boy was not going to fly free after calling me trash!

"Then say it, FREAK!" I yelled back at the symmetrical boy.

"You are a DISGRACE!" he slowly got closer to me, his face redden with anger. "How dare you even walk into this school! Your unsymmetrical self makes me gag. But worst of all, HOW DARE YOU HAVE PERFECT EYES!" by this point were right up on each other. My glare soon turned to eyes of confusion. Eyes? What the hell do my eyes have anything to do with this? I brought my hand slowly up to my face and touch the corner of my eye.

"That's it!" I yelled. I pushed him forward will all my might and grab my chair from behind me and threw it at him. He grabbed one of his books and threw it towards me. We soon started a war, and for about ten minutes we were frantically throwing things at each other. The class simply left us to ourselves and moved to another room, even Blaze, Eclipse, and Liz left us.. When there was nothing left to be destroyed Prof. Stein walked back in.

"You two need to report to the Death Room." stated Prof. Stein.

"Fine," said the freak," I'll just go get Liz and find Patty." He started his way towards the door, but was stopped by Stein.

"That won't be necessary, Lord Death only wants to see you two."

I looked over at freak, his glaring gold eyes barring into my red ones. I slowly started to walk to the door as well.

"Oh, and one more thing...to make sure no one gets hurt," he paused, I guess for a 'dramatic effect', "You two must hold hands."

"WHAT?!" yelled the both of us. No way in hell was I going to do this. "Sir, is that really necessary?" I asked in the calmest way possible.

"Why yes, yes it is. Now let's see some hand holding" He said laugh with a glorious smirk upon his face. Slowly we both reached for each other's hand. The moment our hands reached I felt the same electricity from before. I soon heard the freak start to gag, I looked over at him. My god he looked like he was about to die. What a drama queen.

Our journey to the Death Room was a long one. People who saw us in the hallway would laugh but were soon frightened by our glare. I started to feel my eyes turn to deep lavender from all the irritation I was feeling.

"Why do they do that?" I heard the freak ask. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Why the sudden care?"

"Sorry for wanting a little peace. It was only a question." He answered with a sigh.

"Well…I don't know why, but depending on my emotions my eyes change colours."

"So what does purple mean?" he asked curiously.

"It's lavender, and it means I'm annoyed. Which I would say is pretty relevant, considering our current situation." I nodded towards out hands.

"Oh." Was all that he said, and that was it, we didn't talk to each other for the rest of the walk. After what seemed years we finally made it to the Death Room. Freak opened the door and we walked in. The moment the door closed behind us I snatched my hand from his and held it in my own. I guess holding hands…wasn't that bad.

BOOOOOOM! Another chapter over and done with. I was crying while I was writing the last part (watching Les Miserables) so if there are any misspellings, sorry. Fgheihghh This musical is sad as fuck.


End file.
